Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III
Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III is another upcoming sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the aftermath of his abusive behavior at the All Valley Karate Tournament, Sensei John Kreese loses all of his students. Ostracized and broke, he visits his Vietnam War comrade Terry Silver, a billionaire who owns a toxic waste disposal business and the founder of the Cobra Kai dojo. Silver and Kreese plan to gain revenge on Daniel and Mr. Miyagi, and re-establish Cobra Kai. Silver sends Kreese to Tahiti to rest up and get his life back in order. Upon arrival in Los Angeles, Daniel and Miyagi discover that the South Seas apartments have been demolished, which puts Miyagi unemployed. Going against Miyagi's wishes, Daniel uses his college funds to realize Miyagi's dream of opening a bonsai shop. Miyagi thanks Daniel and makes him a partner at the bonsai business. When Daniel visits a pottery store across the street, he meets and befriends Jessica Andrews. Daniel has a brief crush on her, until she reveals that she has a boyfriend back home at Columbus, Ohio. They remain friends. Meanwhile, Silver recruits Mike Barnes, a skilled and vicious karate fighter with the nickname "Karate's Bad Boy", to defeat Daniel at the next All Valley Karate Tournament. Silver sneaks into Miyagi's house to gather information and overhears Daniel telling Miyagi that he will not be defending his title at the tournament this year, much to Miyagi's delight. In response, Barnes and Silver's henchmen attempt to coerce Daniel to enter the tournament. Daniel declines and Barnes departs in a heated rage. When Daniel and Miyagi are practicing kata the next morning, Silver meets them and tells them that Kreese suffered a heart attack after losing all of his students and asks them both for forgiveness for Kreese's behavior. That night, Daniel and Jessica find their dinner date interrupted by Barnes and his friends. When Daniel again refuses to enter the tournament, a skirmish ensues until Miyagi arrives and defeats all three men. After driving Jessica home, Daniel and Miyagi return to the shop and find their stock of bonsai trees stolen, with a tournament application hanging in their place. Daniel and Jessica decide to dig up a valuable bonsai tree that Miyagi brought from Okinawa and planted halfway down a cliff with the hope of selling it and using the money to replace the stolen trees. When they are halfway down the cliff, Jessica accidentally drops the tree at the bottom, forcing her and Daniel to retrieve it. While they retrieve it, Barnes and his friends appear and retract their climbing ropes, leaving Daniel no choice but to sign up for the tournament. After Daniel signs up for the tournament, Barnes and his friends pull Daniel and Jessica from the bottom of the cliff. But Barnes takes the valuable tree from Daniel and breaks it. Daniel arrives at the shop with Miyagi's damaged bonsai, which Miyagi attempts to mend. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Miyagi has sold his truck in order to buy a new stock of trees. Miyagi refuses to train Daniel for the tournament. Silver offers to "train" Daniel for the tournament at the Cobra Kai dojo. In reality, Silver plans to weaken Daniel in order to set him up for a major fail at the tournament. So Silver discourages Daniel from using his kata and forces him to hit a wooden dummy, injuring Daniel. Daniel eventually destroys the dummy, which makes Silver satisfied and telling Daniel that he is ready for the tournament. Throughout his training, Daniel's increasing frustration ultimately alienates himself from his closest friends. While Daniel and Jessica are at a nightclub, Silver bribes a man into provoking a fight with Daniel. Daniel punches the man, breaking his nose and causing Jessica to storm out in disgust. Shocked by his aggressive behavior, Daniel apologizes and makes amends with Miyagi and Jessica. Daniel visits Silver at the Cobra Kai dojo to inform him that he will no longer train with him as he will not compete at the tournament. Silver reveals his true agenda to Daniel, and Barnes and Kreese enter the room. After Barnes viciously assaults Daniel, Miyagi arrives and defeats the three men. Daniel decides to compete at the tournament and Miyagi agrees to train him. They train and re-plant the now healed bonsai. At the tournament, Barnes reaches the final round to face Daniel. Silver announces that he will open Cobra Kai dojos all over Los Angeles. Silver and Kreese instruct Barnes to inflict pain on Daniel and then beat him in the sudden death round. During the match, Barnes scores points against Daniel; however he also deliberately engages in illegal contacts against Daniel, costing him the points he has gained and keeping the score tied. When the initial round concludes, a severely beaten Daniel determines that he cannot continue, but Miyagi encourages him to carry on. In the sudden death round, Daniel does the kata. When a confused Barnes lunges toward Daniel, Daniel flips him to the ground followed by a palm strike, winning the tournament. Disgusted and humiliated, Silver walks away from Kreese and Barnes, implying that the Cobra Kai will be shut down for good. An overexcited Daniel hugs Miyagi in celebration. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Professor Oak, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Swan Princess films, the Pokemon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film since he originally re-edited Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Both The Swan Princess films and The Karate Kid, Part III are owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Censored films